


writing prompt

by verballybrash



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Inaho is pretty smooth here, M/M, OrangeBat, Romance, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verballybrash/pseuds/verballybrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In which the writing assignment in class forces – no, convinces – him to do more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	writing prompt

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old drabble of mine. Nothing serious, just a whiny blond and an annoyed brunet being absolute dorks. Features a slightly OOC Slaine Troyard.

“No. I’m not doing this.”

“You have to.”

“I don’t want to!”

Inaho closes his eyes and puts his fingers on his temples, rubbing them until he could no longer feel the throbbing ache. He counts to ten and with a sigh he opens his eyes again, directing his gaze at a stubborn – no, an uncooperative – Slaine Troyard.

It is their assignment in writing class to create a joint paper about personal love experiences, and for some strange circumstance (fate perchance, or destiny they did not really know nor do they wish to know) Slaine and Inaho were asked to pair up (a terrible choice – they both had no experience in love whatsoever). And despite being the older one, Slaine is being rather difficult, refusing to share any love experience of the sort.

“But we have to, Slaine. We won’t get any grade if we don’t pass the paper tomorrow.”

“I don’t care. I refuse to read the paper to the class.”

Well, there is also that – a confidence booster (although the class dubs it as something much more related to shame) that requires two to five pairs picked by random to read their paper in front of the class. It is done in such a way that it will also help students critique and correct and errors found, but at the cost of the pride and dignity of the pair (as Inaho bluntly believes).

“There is only but a five percent possibility of us being chosen.”

“It’s still five percent. Everyone has a five percent possibility, yet they are still chosen.” Slaine rebuts, frowning as he crosses out yet another essay outline. “Besides, my so-called ‘love experiences’ are not essay worthy.”

“It’s better than nothing.”

Slaine does not reply at this, scribbling on another piece of paper and earning a frown from Inaho. The two have been holding off this paper for almost a week already, declinations and excuses from Slaine getting the nerve of him almost every day. It is only now that they have finally met in Inaho’s house, with dinnertime half past over and bedtime fast approaching (Inaho imposes a strict curfew on himself). Frustration is slowly getting the best of him, and he needs to get this essay done and over with.

“Okay, I’m done with the outline. Now tell me your love experience, so I could start writing about it.”

So if Slaine isn’t going to share any of his love experiences, he might as well take the initiative and give them one to write about (because in all honesty, Inaho is just as inexperienced as Slaine; in fact, he originally planned on making the entire thing up).

“Inaho…?”

(After all, creating a love experience for the sake of writing about it seems reasonable, right?)

With one smooth glide Inaho reaches across the table and grabs Slaine’s collar, forcibly capturing his lips. He hears Slaine’s surprised mewl but what astonishes him more is the fact that he is not pulling away, and he sighs into the kiss as he closes his eyes.

Pulling away a few seconds later, he opens his eyes, heart skipping a beat when he sees Slaine’s eyes flutter open as well. He refuses to meet Inaho’s eyes as his cheeks are of a bright shade of pink, and fingers trace over his lips as they tremble slightly.

Inaho does not wait for Slaine to speak, keeping his stoic facade on as he picks up his pen and paper, ignoring the erratic beating of his heart.

“There, now we have something to write about.”


End file.
